Mean Old Lucifer
by yuffb
Summary: Sam had thought things would have gotten better for him and Mr. Moose since he became good friends with Gabriel, and Dean was no longer sick - but he was wrong.


**This was a request that I got on DeviantArt. If you want me to write something for you please feel free to message me your idea - don't worry I don't bite!**

**Please keep in mind that this has not been beta read - in fact I'm am looking for a new beta reader that has the time that would be willing to beta for me - if you might want to do that - please, PLEASE message me!**

**So you know this takes place _after_ "Sam and Mr. Moose's worst day ever" fic, please feel free to read it so you know more of what happened (though I do a recap this fic)**

**Lastly I would love to see/read your feed back on this (Not spelling or grammar though)! So please leave your reviews/comments!**

**Thanks,**

**I do not own the rights or the characters to Supernatural, they** **belong to the wonderful Eric Kripke**

**The babyish character's are bast off happyfunballxd baby!natural page: **

* * *

Sam and Mr. Moose's school lives had gotten much better, not only by the fact that he had finally become good friends with Gabriel. But by the fact that Dean was no longer sick.

It had been about week since Dean had fallen ill and could not go to school with Sam and beloved plush toy – Mr. Moose.

At first things seemed to have been going horribly for Sam and his Mr. Moose – Crowley had poked fun at him since Dean was not there. And sure both Jessica and Jo had tried to reassure him – but Crowley still hit Sam's weak spot.

Castiel – his new friend – was away at the dentist for most of the day, and when he returned he stayed in from rescue still not feeling well.

What was the worst of it all was Lucifer at rescue – that really had been the worst part of their day. Lucifer had decided to throw Mr. Moose onto the school roof where he knew that Sam could get to him.

Things started to look much better for the both of them when Gabriel – the _very _well known throughout the whole school as the Trickster – had flown up to the school's roof.

Gabriel had gotten Mr. Moose down, and even had tried to cheer Sam up by talking in a squeaky kind of voice.

Well needles to say it worked, and from then on they always played at rescue together – unless Gabriel had got himself into trouble like he always did.

Sometimes both Dean and Cas would play hid-and-seek with Sam and Gabe at rescues, that or they would play pirates.

Gabriel and Dean would always end up arguing over who got to play the captain wail both Sam and Cas happily played first mate with no argument.

This day however both Dean and Gabriel had to stay in most of rescue for coloring on their desks the day before.

Cas on the other hand had gone to the nurse office since he was feeling slightly under the whether since early that morning.

Sam knew that he could go look for Jess, but she had gotten a new dress – which she had joyfully shown Sam that very morning on the bus.

Sam had the gut feeling that Mag, Ruby, and even Charlie would only be talking about the dress for most of the day, so he decided not to go look for Charlie.

Jo on the other hand would be with her mother helping her get ready for the rest of the day, enjoying lunch with her and Becky without saying much – like she always did.

"So do we want to go look for Ash than? Maybe he has a new computer game or something today", Sam asked Mr. Moose making the little toy nod his little head.

"That would not be very fun though – I dare say", said a voice sighing heavily that had come from behind him.

Horror stuck Sam as he turned and saw Lucifer standing there smirking madly at him down at him.

"Leave me along Lucifer!" Sam yelled clinging Mr. Moose closely to him fearing what Lucifer might do to him this time.

Moving forward Lucifer said mockingly, "_Oh_ but Sammy you and me have always been such good friends".

"Lucifer you and myself have _never_ been friends", Sam spat trying to move away only to back into a wall.

"Come on now Sammy-Kins – why such the hateful words?" Lucifer asked closing in on Sam pushing him into the wall hard hurting sam's shoulders as it collided with the wall.

"Just leave me alone already, Lucifer", Sam said trying to mask the pain as well at the same time trying to get away from Lucifer.

Lucifer grabbed Sam be the upper arm pulling him back into spot looking down at him gleefully.

"And where, oh where do you think your going?" Lucifer asked tighten his grip on Sam's arm grinning madly at him.

"OW! _Let me go!_" Sam yelled trying to worm his way out of Lucifer's tight hold.

"Oh, but if I did you would just leave me", Lucifer said faking a sad look – though his evil smile could still be seen.

"_Of_ course I'd leave", Sam said angrily still trying to get his arm free.

"And here we are having such a _wonderful_ time", Lucifer said gleefully his lips twitching at the corners.

"_No! _We are _not_!" Sam yelled angrily at Lucifer only fueling his enjoyment in Sam's anger at him.

Looking down his nose at Sam Lucifer noticed Mr. Moose, grabbing it from Sam's hold only to let go of his hold of Sam's arm.

"_Really_? Again with this stupid little toy? And here I thought I had gotten ride of it", he held the toy out of Sam's reach looking sideways at Sam a devilish grin playing madly on his face.

"_GIVE HIM BACK!_" Sam hollered as loudly his lungs would allow him as he tried to reach for Mr. Moose.

"Came now Sammy-Kins, we have already been through this once before", Lucifer said sighing as he looked down at Sam.

"_I don't care_", Sam said angrily as he tried to grab Mr. Moose from Lucifer.

"Plus I still don't really see the need for this _lame_ little toy", Lucifer said still keeping the toy out of Sam's reach.

Lucifer started to waving Mr. Moose around in the air by his foot as his other hand held Sam back.

"_I don't care what you think – he means a lot to _ME!_ So give him back_", Sam whined trying to push Lucifer's hand away.

Laughing coldly, "Why would I really care what he means to you?" Lucifer said giving Sam a shove knocking him to the ground.

Blinking up at Lucifer who stood over him wearing a devilish grin as he spun Mr. Moose in the air by his foot.

Sam tried to hid the pain the was ridding up his back as tears started to cloud his vision.

"_LUCIFER! That's going to far!_" bellowed a voice that Sam recognized as he looked past Lucifer seeing Gabriel and Dean looking levied with Lucifer as they came running over towards them.

"Well it looks like are little play time is over...for now anyways", Lucifer said dropping Mr. Moose at Sam's feet and started to walk away as the both of them came running their way.

By the time both Dean and Gabriel had reached him, Sam was already crying and breathing heavily in between gasping clenching Mr. Moose to him tightly.

"Sammy", Dean said sadly dropping to his knees wrapping an arm around his brother as Gabriel healed his arm, and shoulders from Lucifer's wounds.

"I'm so sorry Sam", Gabriel said sadly looking to the ground once he was done healing Sam's wounds.

Sam looked at him trying to stop himself from sniveling feeling confused as to why Gabriel would feel the need to apologize for his older brother.

"I had a feeling that Luci was in to much of a good mood this morning. If only I –", Gabriel started to say.

He looked over to Dean swallowing hard as Dean pulled his head away looking over to Gabriel nodding his head.

"I mean – if only both Dean and myself had not gotten in trouble...", Gabriel said looking to his hands that he hand in his lap.

Sam did not understand why both Gabriel and Dean wanted to keep the fact that they had gotten in trouble from him when the whole school already knew about it.

Gabriel looked back up at him, "This will never happen again! I swear on my holy father that it wont!" he said taking Sam's only free little hand into his own.

Sam tried to calm down as well as trying to smile at Gabriel would gave him the same kind of smile back – pain shinning in Gabriel's golden eyes.

"You did not know that this would have happened", he said in between breaths as Dean hugged him a little harder.

"No Sammy, we knew that we would have to stay in today – it was at the end of the day yesterday that we got in trouble", Dean said letting go of his brother looking sadly to the ground then back up at Sam.

Sam tired to not cry more as his lower lip twitched, "You both still would not have known that Lucifer would have done something like this to me".

Dean wrapped his arms around his little brother again feeling guilty for what had just happened to him.

Deep down Sam still wanted to cry as long and hard as he could as he clung to Dean, Mr. Moose, and pulling Gabriel into the hug.

Sam was glad that Gabriel did not fight him, instead he wrapped his arms around Sam as well holding him tightly.

As the both of them hugged Sam tightly tears rolled down Sam's cheeks, as he let out little hiccups that turned into silent wails.


End file.
